The apparatus of the present invention relates to magnetic resonance test instrumentation. It exposes material to be tested to an electro-magnetic field of selected frequencies and analyzes the magnetic resonance responses of the material. The magnetic resonance analyzer offers new advantages in the field of material analysis. It has been shown that the applicability of such an analyzer exceeds the range of tissue analysis and other medical applications. The magnetic resonance analyzer measures the degree and type of response of a matter under test, and by comparison with reference matter it assists in recognizing deviations from the desired response. This capability is enhanced by testing with a test pattern which relates to the significant characteristics for the particular matter under test.